O Formato das Nuvens
by Ma Cherie s2
Summary: Quando somos crianças é quando descobrimos os nossos verdadeiros sentimentos.  Ela tinha apenas um único defeito ela via o mundo com os olhos da alma mas mesmo assim ele a amava. Presente para Nathi Duarte! Sesshoumaru/Rin


**Presente para Nathi Duarte. Feliz Páscoa amorzinho, adiantado! *-***

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha e sua turma não me pertencem.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo: Quando somos crianças é quando descobrimos os nossos verdadeiros sentimentos. Os únicos e verdadeiros sentimentos chamado amor. Ela tinha apenas um único defeito, ela via o mundo com os olhos da alma mas mesmo assim ele a amava. Ele gostava dela mais do que uma simples amiga.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.. O Formato das Nuvens ..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshoumaru todos os dias se sentava na varanda de seu quarto pra ver a sua nova vizinha passear com o seu cachorro peludo e super esperto. <strong>

**Como ela era linda...**

**Ele tinha apenas 10 anos quando se apaixonou perdidamente pela sua vizinha. Ela, ao ver dele, era perfeita. Sutil, delicada como uma flor. De pele alva e rosto fino, era sem dúvidas uma criança encantadora.**

**Sesshoumaru vivia trancafiado em seu quarto estudando, jogando o seu vídeo game super moderno ou simplesmente fazendo outras coisa que não fosse ir até a rua e ir brincar com as outras crianças. Ele era totalmente o oposto do seu irmão que não via a hora de ir pra rua extravasar sua energia. **

**- Eu não vou pai, a probabilidade de eu ser atingindo por uma bala perdida é de 60%(por cento). Você quer que eu morra antes de ser o primeiro astronauta a ir a marte? – Cruzou o braço e fechou a cara demonstrando que estava furioso.**

**- Filho, não seja radical, o sol está lindo lá fora e a probabilidade de você ser atingindo por uma bala perdida nesse condomínio é de 0,000001% (por cento). Agora, me obedeça e vá brincar lá fora se não eu corto o seu vídeo game e não compro a enciclopédia mundial que me pediu. – Inu Taishou cruzou as pernas na sua poltrona super confortável e voltou a ler o seu jornal de domingo.**

**O pequeno menino de olhos dourados bufou, enfrentar o sol era tenso. Chegou até a porta e gritou.**

**- PAI! O SOL QUEIMA!**

**- Sesshoumaru... A enciclopédia... A enciclopédia.**

**- Ta bom, ta bom! – Bufou novamente.**

**Como odiava os domingos, como odiava feriado, como odiava ser obrigado a ter que sair naquele dia horrível.**

**Pensando bem,**

**Sesshoumaru sentou-se na beira da calçada e ficou olhando aquelas crianças brincarem.**

**Respirou fundo antes de virar o rosto e encontrar um cachorro o lambendo.**

**- Ai, pára. Tire esse cachorro pulguento daqui! – Tentava se defender.**

**- Willy! Pare! – Ordenou a menina.**

**Ela foi de abaixando calmamente até se sentar e "olhar" o horizonte a sua frente.**

**- Desculpas pelo meu cachorro. Ele é sempre assim. – Sorriu.**

**- Você tem que treiná-lo melhor. – Ele a olhou pelo canto dos olhos.**

**E ela continuava lá, intacta! Imóvel olhando para algo a sua frente.**

**- O que está vendo?**

**- Nada. – Respondeu.**

**- Como se chama menina?**

**- Rin e você?**

**- Sesshoumaru.**

**E ali acabou o papo, silêncio, nenhuma troca de palavras. Como aquilo era perturbador! E ela? Continuava olhando algo a sua frente com um sorriso singelo.**

**- Willy? – Ela fez com que o cachorro se aproximasse dela e começou a acariciá-lo. – Tão macio.**

**- Você realmente gosta de cachorros né?**

**Ela riu.**

**- Você gosta de flores? – Perguntou.**

**- Gosto sim! – ela sorriu novamente.**

**Sesshoumaru se levantou e pegou um girassol e colocou na frente dela.**

**- É tão cheirosa.**

**- Pega!**

**Ela com certa dificuldade pegou o girassol e o analisou com as mãos.**

**- Muito linda! Um girassol né?**

**- Lógico!**

**- Vamos brincar?**

**- Ah não! eu não gosto de correr.**

**- Não esse tipo de brincadeira. Que tal descobrimos o formato das nuvens?**

**- Se você está dizendo...**

**- Por que você não começa.**

**- Ta bom. Aquela ali. – Apontou. – Tem formato de sorvete. Só que sem a casca.**

**Os dois riram.**

**- Forma de sorvete que não tem casca. – Repetiu.**

**- Olha aquela ali. Parece um dragão.**

**- Um dragão.**

**Horas e horas de passaram que nem ao mesmo os dois perceberam, afinal a brincadeira estava divertida!**

**- Está escurecendo. Preciso ir pra casa. – Disse Sesshoumaru.**

**- As horas passam rapidinho quando nós nos divertimos não é mesmo? – Ela levantou-se e pegou na coleira especial do cachorro.**

**- Tchau Rin depois a gente se vê.**

**- Tchau Sesshoumaru. – Ela começou a ser guiada pelo cachorro.**

**Chegando em casa, Sesshoumaru tomou um banho e ficou pensando que tivera um domingo legal, conhecera Rin e se divertiu tentando colocar formas nas nuvens. **

**Encarar o Sol foi legal. Diferente do que tudo que tinha feito e principalmente na companhia dela.**

**Tão tranquila, calma e doce... **

**As semanas foram se passando e toda vez que Sesshoumaru chegava da escola ficava na calçada esperando Rin chegar e sentar ao lado dele com o seu cachorro Willy e lá ficaram vendo as formas das nuvens...**

**Num dia chuvoso em pleno domingo não pode sair pra brincar com a Rin. Odiou a chuva, como ele queria ver aquela menina, já havia sonhado com ela e toda vez que chegava perto dela seu coração acelerava... Amor? Ele não sabia.**

**Já era de noite, aquele foi o pior dos piores domingos que tivera. Sentou emburrado na cadeira esperando que sua madrasta servisse o jantar.**

**- Sesshoumaru, cara feia pra mim é fome! – Disse seu pai.**

**- Estou com raiva da chuva.**

**- Não fique! Vai já passar! – Disse Yazoi.**

**- Hummmm tem macarrão para o jantar. – Inuyasha se alegrou.**

**- Amor, sabia que a nossa vizinha vai se mudar? – Disse Yazoi colocando um pouco de macarrão no prato de Inuyasha.**

**- Qual? – Perguntou Inu Taisho.**

**- Aquela que tem uma filha deficiente visual. – Colou um pouco de suco em seu copo.**

**- A Rin? – Falou Inuyasha. – Ela falou pra mim e pra Kagome que iria morar em Londres pra fazer o tratamento da visão. **

**- Sério filho? – Perguntou Inuyasha.**

**- Sério! E ela disse que até o Willy já foi mandado pra lá, hoje. Provavelmente ela vá amanhã. – Comeu o seu macarrão.**

**Sesshoumaru ouviu calado, estava sofrendo, a sua amiga ia embora pra sempre? Nem terminou de jantar e saiu chorando até o seu quarto.**

**- O que foi que deu nele? – Falou Inuyasha.**

**- Deixa eu vou ver. – Inu Taisho levantou-se da mesa e foi ao quarto do filho.**

**Em seu quarto, Sesshoumaru ficou chorando na sua cama sob as cobertas. **

**- Ela mentiu pra mim!**

**- Filho? – O pai cutucou.**

**- Não quero falar com ninguém.**

**- Filho, você não sabia que ela era deficiente não é mesmo?**

**- Ela mentiu pra mim!**

**- Você nunca perguntou dela. Por isso que ela andava com o Willy. Era um cão-guia. Ele que a guiava para qualquer lugar.**

**- E as nuvens? Ela disse que via as nuvens e seus formatos.**

**- Ela epetia o que você dizia e tentava imaginar. O Mundo dela é negro filho, entenda. Ela é especial.**

_Especial_

**Já havia pensado nessa palavra outras vezes, ela era especial e ele a amava.**

**Na manhã seguinte o caminhão chegou e levava as últimas caixas, Rin estava lá em pé com seu vestido azul de bolinhas brancas segurando um girassol.**

**- Rin. – Chamou Sesshoumaru.**

**- Sesshoumaru. – Ela virou pra ele. – Não deu tempo e te avisar. Eu vou viajar.**

**- Por que não me disse que era cega?**

**- Pensei que soubesse! Sinto muito. – Ela sorriu.**

**- Tudo bem, mas como conseguia ver as nuvens?**

**- Nunca as vi, não sei como é um dragão ou um sorvete ou melhor ainda uma foca com três bolas na cabeça ou até mesmo um peixinho dourado. Desculpa. Mesmo assim me diverti muito com você. Quem sabe depois que eu recuperar a visão eu volte a brincar com você. **

**- Quando é que você vai voltar?**

**- Não sei... – Ela sorriu. – Pega! A sua flor de Girassol.**

**- Não não! É sua. Alias a que eu te dei muxou né?**

**- Sim e a mamãe pegou outra pra mim. – Ela estendeu a mão. – É pra você nunca esquecer de mim.**

**- Eu nunca vou esquecer de você – Segurou a flor e tocou de leve nas mãos macias de Rin.**

**- Eu também. – Ela soltou. – Tento que ir.**

**- Espera, eu tenho uma coisa a dizer.**

**Ela parou e virou-se a ele.**

**- Fale.**

**- Eu te amo, Rin. – Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça.**

**E ela riu alegremente...**

**- Daqui alguns anos eu te dou a resposta. – Falou e foi embora.**

**Anos e anos se passaram, Rin conseguiu fazer a cirurgia e voltou a enxergar, agora ela tinha 25 anos. **

**Ela voltou a Tókio e voltou a morar no mesmo condomínio que morava quando criança. **

**Havia um jardim lindo ali cheio de girassóis. Nunca mudou aquele lugar.**

**- Sabe, queria dá as boas vindas a nova vizinha. – Falou um homem alto de olhos dourados.**

**- Obrigada! – Ela virou-se para encarar o homem. – Sou Rin. – Ela estendeu a mão.**

**- Sesshoumaru.**

**Um ano se passou, agora eles estavam se casando e iriam juntas as casas pra formar uma enorme mansão. O buquê da Rin? Um monte de girassóis.**

**- Sabe quando você disse que me amava quando nós éramos criança? – Perguntou sentada ao lado dela na calçada vendo o formato das nuvens. **

**- Lembro.**

**- Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru, sempre desde quando nós éramos criança. – Ela o beijou.**

**- Eu sabia. **

**- Convencido. – Ela deu um tapa leve em seu braço.**

**- Olha! Olha! Olha! Aquela nuvem ali tem o formato de um girassol.**

**- Amarelo! – ela riu. – Um girassol amarelo.**

**- Essa brincadeira é demais.**

**- Também acho.**

**E foi assim, eles viveram felizes para sempre. Era isso que disse uma nuvem.**

**THE END S2**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Olá pessoal! Primeiramente queria me apresentar. Sou a Suzy Linda e essa é a minha primeira fic. Sabe, eu não gosto muito de escrever não :S o meu negócio é ler bastante, leio bastante fic e se possível eu deixo reviews.

Se gostarem da fic... mandem **review's.**


End file.
